Dreams
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: InuYasha Takahashi was going after his dreams, and he knew he could make it after all he had Kagome by his side…right? InuXKag. Based on Confidential Confessions Vol. 5, with different characters and a deeper look into the story.


Dreams

One-Shot

Vixen-Virus

Rating: M – Mature language and situations.

Genre: Romance/Tragedy.

Summary: Based on Confidential Confessions Vol. 5. InuYasha Takahashi was going after his dreams, and he knew he could make it; after all he had Kagome by his side…right? InuXKag.

Last Edit: December 29, 2009.

* * *

_Dreams_

**I**'m InuYasha Takahashi, one of the best football players in the NFL. Yeah, I'm pretty good; hell I'm one of the best. And I owe it all to _her._

_Her._ Kagome Higurashi, my high school sweetheart. I loved her, you know? She was the only girl to ever touch my heart. She was smart, funny and a happy person. I loved her. I really did. I mean it.

"_InuYasha!" A girl yelled from down the hall. She was jumping up and down, waving over the crowd of people. She was wearing a short red pleated skirt and a red V-neck long sleeve midriff top with a white stripe over her chest. Her hair was in a high pony tail swaying behind her as she jumped. InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her before excusing himself from his friends and team._

"_Later Yash, Remember foot ball practice after school, don't be late or the coach will have a fit!" One guy waved him off. InuYasha nodded his head and headed towards the girl but not before grabbing someone's shoulders and dragging the poor boy with him._

"_Where are we going?" Miroku, his best friend asked as he was dragged off by InuYasha. He had just been flirting with one of the cheerleaders when he was suddenly pulled away and dragged down the crowded hallway._

"_Sango." InuYasha simply stated and Miroku perked up, looking around as he walked in front of InuYasha, looking over the crowd of people and saw Sango. He smiled happy and started pulling InuYasha to walk faster. InuYasha rolled his eyes and sighed as he was finally pulled through the crowded hallway and to the girl._

"_What up?" InuYasha asked, leaning against Sango's locker, she looked around her frowning before turning a bit more and smiling._

"_Ok well, I want you to meet the new cheer captain slash dancer just transferred here from Ruri High; she's also my best friend!" Sango clapped her hands together excitedly. She pulled a girl's hand from a crowd of people and shoved the girl in front of her._

"_Meet Kagome Higurashi!" Sango poked her head from behind Kagome's shoulder, happily._

_InuYasha looked over the girl and his eyes widened. She was wearing the same thing as Sango, only with a white strip on the tip of her skirt, indicating she was the captain. She blinked from being pulled from her friends and shoved in place. She looked up, flipping her black hair out of her face and looked at InuYasha with bright blue eyes. She smiled and straightened up, sticking out her hand._

"_Hey there! I'm Kagome Higurashi!" She chirped happily. InuYasha looked at her hand and scoffed slightly. Kagome frowned but turned to Miroku, smiling once more._

"_Hey Miroku!" She smiled. Miroku smiled charmingly back at her._

"_Hey Kagome, how are you?" He asked, as she smiled and talked to him as if they were old friends. InuYasha stood silently, observing her. She was a happy person and she definitely smiled a lot._

_They stood there still talking for a while before Miroku started trying to hit on Sango. Sango was rolling her eyes and Kagome was giggling. She turned to InuYasha as Sango slapped Miroku._

"_So, you're InuYasha, right?" Kagome asked, tilting her head slightly. InuYasha just nodded his head, his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome frowned, a finger on her chin she stood directly in front of InuYasha._

"_You should smile more." Kagome nodded her head. InuYasha raised an eyebrow._

"_What?"_

"_Smile." Kagome simply said. InuYasha glared and shook his head. Kagome frowned before making a silly face, scrunching up her nose and sticking her tongue out. InuYasha stared at her before slightly smiling at her stupid faces. Kagome smiled brightly._

"_Yeah, I was right; you're much cuter when you smile." She nodded her head before Sango pulled on her hand._

"_We got to go to cheer practice, later boys!" She smiled and rushed down the hallway, away from Miroku. InuYasha stared after Kagome._

"_You'd tap her wouldn't you, you lover boy." Miroku asked. InuYasha growled and hit Miroku's head as he watched Kagome. Kagome turned around and smiled, winking at him before running beside Sango down the hall._

That was how we met, she was a cheerleader, and I was a football player. Perfect, right? I guess.

With each day that passed, Kagome Higurashi and I had started to grow closer. We shared our pains, our laughter's and joy's. We shared everything. We soon started dating after that. We were steady and strong, never wavering for a long time. Together, we started chasing our dreams.

"_InuYasha…?" Kagome's soft voice pushed through the silence that had filled the air. InuYasha looked to her, raising an eyebrow as he played with a strand of her inky black hair. InuYasha and Kagome were relaxing before a big game and had come to the big tree just in front of Kagome's house. _

_InuYasha was leaning with his back against the tree, Kagome's head in his lap, staring up at him. The leaves shading them from any sun as Kagome tilted her head up too see him better. Kagome pursed her lips and then looked at him again._

"_What is your biggest dream?" She asked him, holding his other hand in her own. He looked up, seeing the sky covered by the branches and twigs of the tree he was leaning against and closed his eyes._

"_To be the best football player ever. I've always wanted to; my dad was one of the most well known. I want to be like him." InuYasha answered. Kagome smiled and opened her eyes, looking up at him._

"_My biggest dream is to be a professional dancer, part of Osaka's dance troupes." Kagome smiled and sat up, playing with his fingers in her lap she sighed happily._

"_I know you'll make it Kagome, you're a great dancer." InuYasha nodded as he held her hand and kissed it gently. Kagome let out a small giggle._

"_And I know you'll make it, since you're the greatest footballa out there." Kagome smirked. InuYasha shook his head._

"_No, no, you aren't allowed to say 'balla' ever again." InuYasha teased as he leaned in, kissing Kagome softly on the lips. Kagome laughed and then held his hands, her same soft smile on her lips._

"_Promise we'll chase our dreams?" She said in a wistful voice. InuYasha smiled and nodded his head, bringing her into another kiss._

I promised her. We both made a promise to each other to chase our dreams. And we did. I am now the best football player in the NFL. I made it. I was able to make it to my dream.

The only problem I ever had with my life was that…

Was that…to get to where I am…I had to choose my dream over Kagome.

_InuYasha ran across the football field for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He was practicing the day before his big tournament. Scouts from America would be there and he had to make a good impression if he wanted to be recruited. _

_He ran another lap and as he reached the end, he saw Kagome coming down from the side of the bleachers. He smiled and waved at her. She smiled gently._

_She'd been acting a little weird since Spring break ended, he thought it was because he told her about the scouts in America, but she was ecstatic when he told her. She kept saying "You have to go for it!" _

"_So, you ready to go home?" Kagome's voice broke him out f his thoughts. He blinked and nodded his head, taking her hand and walking across the field. They talked as they walked, the stars lighting the sky ever so slightly. They walked down the street before passing by the alley. From within the alley they heard voices and shouts. Kagome tried to quicken her pace before a group of fifteen boys walked out, holding bottles. They were drunk._

_Kagome shivered slightly, InuYasha glared and held her tightly as they tried to make their way by. A hand darted out and grabbed Kagome, pulling her back. The guys started laughing as Kagome was pulled to the wall of the alley, pressed up against it, with a young man pinning her. InuYasha growled and pounced trying to claw his way through the group. The men grabbed him back. InuYasha was strong, but he couldn't take all 14 of them on at once. The man pinning Kagome smirked and laughed._

"_InuYasha Takahashi, the all-star." His voice was thick, like acid. He turned and looked at InuYasha as Kagome struggled, trying to get out of his grip. He had long black hair, tied in a high pony tail. He stared at InuYasha, his icy blue eyes piercing into him._

"_Who the fuck are you?" InuYasha flailed his arms and legs. The man chuckled._

"_I'm Koga, of the Tama high football team. We're challenging you for the championship." He smirked as he grabbed Kagome's hair. She yelped in pain as she felt tears of fear filling her eyes. InuYasha growled and swore._

"_What the fuck do you want from us?" He yelled as the man held him back. Koga laughed._

"_Fight. Right now." Koga said in a sneer. InuYasha froze. He stared at Koga in disbelief. Koga laughed, knowing he had won this round. _

_In football, if you were to fight a day before the game or any time for that matter, you'd be forced on the bench. InuYasha knew, he could fight and save Kagome as well as ending his dream or he could stay quiet and wait for them to leave. Koga chuckled loudly, as well as his gang and they let Kagome go. She fell to the ground, her arms supporting her as she felt tears in her eyes. She looked up at InuYasha, and she cried harder. His eyes…_

_He had given up. He had stopped fighting the guys holding him back and stood still. Koga laughed and walked by him, snapping his fingers. The men let InuYasha down. _

"_I didn't ruin your chances of winning tomorrow, but I did ruin something else." Koga smirked as he walked past him. InuYasha fell to his knees as the cackling faded into the night. He looked to Kagome who was crying and holding herself._

"_InuYasha…"_

_He shook his head and they sat there…_

_They sat in silence as the night faded with each moment. Kagome held her chest in pain as she felt her heart break. InuYasha looked to the ground. This was it. This was what it was all for. This was what it came down to…_

_He had chosen his dream over Kagome. _

"_To me…my dream is more important then you, Kagome."_

We won our game. A week after that I heard from the scouts. I was on my way to making the big times. Kagome had come to me. A day before I was to leave.

_InuYasha sat on his bed, packing his bag. He had just gotten off the phone with his friends, saying bye and that he'd come back soon, to show them all up. He chuckled slightly as he touched his helmet. He smiled at his reflection and sighed._

"_Hey Footballa."_

_InuYasha spun around in shock. There, leaning against the door was Kagome. She was wearing her uniform and smiling. He blinked to make sure she was truly there._

"_H-Hey…" He stammered out as he looked at her._

"_How're you?" She asked, walking into his room and sitting on his bed. InuYasha coughed slightly and straightened up._

"_I'm good…and you?" InuYasha asked, sitting next to her but not too close. He could feel the warmth of her body and the urge to hold he came back full force. He looked over to her blue eyes for a second, remembering when they held his and he would melt. _

"_I was offered a part in the Osaka Troupe." She stated plainly, suddenly, InuYasha's eyes widened and he smiled brightly. He jumped up and hugged her tightly. His arms wrapping around her petite form as she gave a small smiled and held him back._

"_Congratulations!" Kagome giggled gently and hugged him back. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. Both of them stood silently, just staring, and finally she sighed out loud, her lips trembling slightly._

"_I guess this is goodbye…isn't it?" Kagome whispered. InuYasha closed his eyes and nodded. Leaning in, he kissed her lips gently, she reacted just as she always had and then stepped away._

"_Keep chasing your Dream, InuYasha." Kagome whispered before walking out of the room. InuYasha watched her before returning to his packing._

Those were her last words to me. I did chase the dream Kagome. And I made it…

I just wish…you would have been here to chase it with me.

I should have said something when she left that day, should have taken back what I had done but I couldn't. I was forced to follow the path I was on.

* * *

"InuYasha! Game time!" A voice yelled from down the hall. InuYasha blinked and smirked, looking over to see his best friend come up beside him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming Miroku!" Miroku stood by the door and smirked, his helmet held in his hands as he looked at his best friend. He jerked his head to the right, towards the stadium.

"Come on, Sango's out there with the kids, I don't want to fail in front of her!" Miroku laughed. InuYasha stood up, shaking his head as he tied his hair up and put his helmet on.

"You always fail in front of her. Today's not gonna be any different." InuYasha teased. Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah well we're facing Koga, so _you_ better not fail!" Miroku hit him in the back of the head and walked off. InuYasha laughed and took a deep breath.

This was it. This was when he'd finally get Koga back for what happened those years ago. He was ready. This was his apology to Kagome.

InuYasha walked down the hall passing the bulletin board. In the middle, on a huge pastel blue poster the words, _'Swan Lake, performing tonight, at 5:00pm, staring Kagome Higurashi.'_ appeared. InuYasha smiled.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I was wrong. _You_ were my Dream." InuYasha whispered to himself before breaking into a run after Miroku.

* * *

"Kagome! Hurry it up!" A girl in a black tutu yelled. Kagome darted down the hallway and ran to the girl who was sitting in the back stage room.

"What is it Ayumi?" Kagome yelled as she flopped on the couch next to her. Ayumi rolled her eyes and pointed to the TV. She held the comb in her mouth to pin up her hair.

"Isn't that the guy you were talking about? InuYasha Takahashi?" She said as she curled a strand of her hair. She was watching the TV intently as the players came onto the field. Kagome looked to the TV and saw InuYasha, smiling and waving to the crowd.

"Kagome, I've been meaning to ask you…" Ayumi started. Kagome blinked and looked to her.

"What?"

"Remember in high school, during Spring break…when we offered you a spot with us…why didn't you take it right away, instead of waiting until after high school? Did something hold you back, or were you just not ready?"

"Ayumi! Get out here, you're on!" A voice boomed through out the back stage. Ayumi blinked and yelped, curling the last strand of hair she ran out, patting Kagome on the back.

"Talk to me later! See ya on stage! By the way…it's almost show time!" Ayumi yelled and winked. Kagome laughed gently and nodded her head as she looked to the TV once again. She smiled gently and closed her eyes.

"I didn't take it because I loved InuYasha…I didn't want to leave him. I love you, InuYasha." Kagome whispered before walking out of the room, and back to the stage.

At exactly 5:00, InuYasha was lined on the field with his team, holding the ball in his hand and getting ready to hut. Kagome was on stage, just before performing her pirouette. They loved each other. But InuYasha had chosen his dream above Kagome, and in the end they both paid the cost. They reached their dreams but they lost something much more important.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: Dreams are important, but they aren't the only thing.

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
